mood puke and lazzieness
by blood soaked naruto
Summary: mood puke lazzieness pregnant married this is supose to be good.
1. porposal

mood puke and lazieness

chapter 1 :) porposal alright so right now i perseus jackson the son of posiedon am going to perpose to my first love annabeth chase the daughter of athena. "annabeth chase. " said percy." yes." said annabeth."will you be my wife?" asked percy. in the middle of the small leathery box was a deep ocean green ring with pearls that are ocean blue. " oh my gods thank you and yes,yes,yes!"

chapter 2 :) carried and lazy so the night that he purposed to annabeth he had to carrie annabeth to his appartment because a hobo blew up there car! then she fell asleep in his arms. when we got to my apartment i fell asleep on the floor with a big bam with annabeth in my arms. the next morning i IMed posiedon to see if he would give us his old mansion in a underwater cavern and he said " yes because you married her." then i was done and went down and told annabeth that we were going now and that we were going to shop for a car then i have a surprise. so we got a ford mustang king cobra and then the surprise so we went under water and then we got to the cavern and i told her to close her then when we got to the surprise i said " open your eyes!" and she said."omg percy how did you get this 50 meter sticks tall underwater mansion?" "oh just my dad." sid percy. then she hugged him and kissed him.

chapter 3 :) married

this was the special day that me perseus will get married to this special girl annabeth chase. "do you perseus jackson take annabeth chase as your long married wife?" asked the preacher. "i do." said percy."do you annabeth chase take perseus jackson to be your long married husband?" asked the preacher "i do." said annabeth. "groom you may now kiss the bride." then they kissed.


	2. carried and lazy

mood puke and lazieness

chapter 1 :) porposal alright so right now i perseus jackson the son of posiedon am going to perpose to my first love annabeth chase the daughter of athena. "annabeth chase. " said percy." yes." said annabeth."will you be my wife?" asked percy. in the middle of the small leathery box was a deep ocean green ring with pearls that are ocean blue. " oh my gods thank you and yes,yes,yes!"

chapter 2 :) carried and lazy so the night that he purposed to annabeth he had to carrie annabeth to his appartment because a hobo blew up there car! then she fell asleep in his arms. when we got to my apartment i fell asleep on the floor with a big bam with annabeth in my arms. the next morning i IMed posiedon to see if he would give us his old mansion in a underwater cavern and he said " yes because you married her." then i was done and went down and told annabeth that we were going now and that we were going to shop for a car then i have a surprise. so we got a ford mustang king cobra and then the surprise so we went under water and then we got to the cavern and i told her to close her then when we got to the surprise i said " open your eyes!" and she said."omg percy how did you get this 50 meter sticks tall underwater mansion?" "oh just my dad." sid percy. then she hugged him and kissed him.

chapter 3 :) married

this was the special day that me perseus will get married to this special girl annabeth chase. "do you perseus jackson take annabeth chase as your long married wife?" asked the preacher. "i do." said percy."do you annabeth chase take perseus jackson to be your long married husband?" asked the preacher "i do." said annabeth. "groom you may now kiss the bride." then they kissed.


	3. married

mood puke and lazieness

chapter 1 :) porposal alright so right now i perseus jackson the son of posiedon am going to perpose to my first love annabeth chase the daughter of athena. "annabeth chase. " said percy." yes." said annabeth."will you be my wife?" asked percy. in the middle of the small leathery box was a deep ocean green ring with pearls that are ocean blue. " oh my gods thank you and yes,yes,yes!"

chapter 2 :) carried and lazy so the night that he purposed to annabeth he had to carrie annabeth to his appartment because a hobo blew up there car! then she fell asleep in his arms. when we got to my apartment i fell asleep on the floor with a big bam with annabeth in my arms. the next morning i IMed posiedon to see if he would give us his old mansion in a underwater cavern and he said " yes because you married her." then i was done and went down and told annabeth that we were going now and that we were going to shop for a car then i have a surprise. so we got a ford mustang king cobra and then the surprise so we went under water and then we got to the cavern and i told her to close her then when we got to the surprise i said " open your eyes!" and she said."omg percy how did you get this 50 meter sticks tall underwater mansion?" "oh just my dad." sid percy. then she hugged him and kissed him.

chapter 3 :) married

this was the special day that me perseus will get married to this special girl annabeth chase. "do you perseus jackson take annabeth chase as your long married wife?" asked the preacher. "i do." said percy."do you annabeth chase take perseus jackson to be your long married husband?" asked the preacher "i do." said annabeth. "groom you may now kiss the bride." then they kissed.


End file.
